Masterpiece
"Masterpiece" is the eighth episode of Season Four and the 73rd overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When a narcissistic psychopath confesses he has killed seven people and more will die, the team must locate his latest victims before it is too late. Guest Cast *Jason Alexander - Henry Grace *Jon Barton - SWAT Leader *Quonta Beasley - Student #2 *Nicholas Brendon - Analyst Kevin Lynch *Davis Cleveland - Ricky *Tiffany Espensen - Samantha *Brighid Fleming - Jessica *Paul Michael Glaser - Detective Garrity *Meta Golding - Agent Jordan Todd *Jamie Israel - Student #1 *Ali Landry - Kaylee Robinson *Kathryn Ruel - College Girl *Gina Garcia Sharp - CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp *Ellery Sprayberry - Chelsea Robinson *Nic Wegener - Harrison Bookend Quotes *'David Rossi:' "Let us consider that we are all insane. It will explain us to each other. It will unriddle many riddles." – Mark Twain *'David Rossi:' "Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression, and retaliation. The foundation of such a method is love." – Martin Luther King, Jr. Trivia *Paul Michael Glaser's portrayal of Detective Garrity in the episode marks the only time a director for a Criminal Minds episode has appeared in his own episode (outside of Matthew Gray Gubler, Thomas Gibson, Joe Mantegna, Aisha Tyler, Adam Rodriguez, and AJ Cook appearing as Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Lewis, Alvez, and JJ, respectively, in the episodes they directed). *The poster seen in this episode later reappears in Brandon Slade's room in "Painless". *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 2nd of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 408 Category:Season Four Episodes